The invention relates to a method for controlling a braking unit of a rope transport installation, the braking unit comprising a speed sensor delivering an acquisition signal representative of the running speed of the rope and transmitting said acquisition signal to a control unit that is able, after receipt of an external braking order, to transmit first command signals and second command signals respectively to distinct first and second braking means individually able to generate a braking force of the rope according to the corresponding command signals, wherein the command signals of the braking means are modulated by means of a first modulation circuit integrated in the control unit to automatically regulate the speed of the rope according to a first predetermined deceleration setpoint curve activated by said braking order.
The invention also relates to a braking unit of a rope transport installation, comprising:                a speed sensor delivering an acquisition signal representative of the running speed of the rope,        a control unit that is able, after receipt of an external braking order, to transmit first command signals and second command signals respectively to distinct first and second braking means each having a mechanical brake for slowing down the running of the rope and an actuating circuit of the brake according to the corresponding command signals,        a first modulation circuit integrated in the control unit to modulate the command signals of the first braking means to automatically regulate the running speed of the rope according to a first predetermined deceleration setpoint curve recorded in a memory of the control unit and activated by said braking order.        